


McBlessed

by EmblemFire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Cute Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, M/M, Pony Play, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, as in mccree pulls hanzo's hair while wearing his hat, everyone is above 18, god damn it mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: Hanzo, feeling ignored, goes to McCree for some much needed attention. McCree doesn't mind spoiling his sweetheart a little bit if it gave him attention as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (FOR MY FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY LMAO GOOD JOB AT GETTING OLDER)
> 
> Can be read separately from 'I'll Show You a Good Ride' but inspired by it so if you'd like to understand why Hanzo's a slut you can read that one as well :^))))) please enjoy!

A soft mewl was drawn from Hanzo's lips as hands fondled his plush pectorals and squeezed, bringing a bright red flush to his cheeks and glazing over his lust blown eyes. Laughter rumbled from the person now rubbing his chest.

"I wasn't expectin' ya to get so undone so quick..."

That comment should have frazzled him more, should have made him more resistant to the large paws tweaking his hardened nipples and teeth biting the flesh of his chest muscles, but McCree's deep whiskey voice sent paralyzing shivers down his spine every time. If this was the man Jesse grew to be in the future... He was absolutely fucked.

A scoff passed his kiss swollen lips, and he turned his head away only to have it turned around again by a calloused finger on his chin. "Stop saying ridiculous things..." Hanzo grumbled, McCree laughing heartily once more before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'll stop bein' ridiculous once you stop bein' so damn beautiful," he teased softly, smirking before leaning in close to Hanzo's blushing ear. "I have to warn ya, though... You ain't never gonna stop bein' an angel sent to Earth, baby..."

The deep timber of McCree's voice made Hanzo whimper ever so slightly. A smirk grew against his ear, hands wandered lower to caress his hips. "Ya sound so gorgeous, honey... Let me hear," came his throaty growl, and Hanzo felt his stomach jump with pleasure as a loud wail broke his silence. McCree had gripped his cock firm, his metal arm making good work of working open his hole while he was roughly pumped to turn his attention away from the inevitable discomfort preperation would cause. He had already done some preparation before hand, as he anticipated what was likely to come... But he wasn't used to _metal_ making him squelch obscenely.

The crevices of the prosthetic fingers, the roughness of the metal plating, the foreigness altogether, nearly made him lose focus and cum right then and there. Soft whimpers and sultry moans were directed towards the hands lovingly attending to his cock and ass, hips rolling languidly as Hanzo's eyes rolled back with the pleasure of it all. His body arched into McCree's bulkier one, bruises and love bites put on display for the older man as he was beautifully tortured.

His lips were bitten before he licked them and made them shine. "I... I want you, McCree... Give it to me," he whispered shyly, moaning brokenly as his prostate was massaged by those attentive fingers. McCree grinned ferally at Hanzo's reaction. "Actually, honey... I've got a better idea... If I remember correctly-" Digits stroked roughly over Hanzo's nerves, emitting a lovely cry from the younger man and a bodily shiver. "-you have _great_ endurance. I'm gonna make you cum screamin' fer me, then I'm gonna make you cum untouched with my cock."

Every word was emphasized with a harsh jab, and by the time McCree was finished Hanzo was panting heavily. His head nodded rapidly despite his want to simply have McCree inside of him already. "Please-" he gasped, keening and clenching down on the metal fingers as they rubbed his prostate mercilessly. Hanzo had always been sensitive when it came to sex, and Jesse absolutely loved to make him writhe in whatever they did together. He was going to come once before McCree did anything else. Those were the rules.

Squirming only served to make the fingers push in deeper, push in harder, and Hanzo nearly screamed as Jesse harshly thrusted his fingers into him again for moving around. By now he was biting into his fist, eyes screwed shut as he tried silencing his noises of pleasure. "M-Mister McCree..." he whimpered softly, noting the hitch in McCree's breathing before suddenly the fingers were rubbing harder and faster than before. A sly grin reached past his pleasured cries, and he rolled his hips into the fingers while moaning more lewdly. He knew how to make McCree lose control very easily, and he would use it to his fullest advantage.

"Nnh, Mister McCree!" he cried lustfully, letting tears bud in his eyes as he pushed his chest out more to entice the older man further. "I'm so n-needy... Let me cum, Mister, please!" A harsh slap to his ass had him yelping and spending all over McCree's abdomen, but even then McCree was merciless in his attack on Hanzo's prostate. He milked him for everything he had until Hanzo was a whimpering mess beneath him.

McCree chuckled softly above him, and brushed his hair gently before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Think you got another one in you, sweetheart?" he mumbled softly, Hanzo leaning into the soft petting of his hair before he nodded slightly. "I... I can cum again..." he said quietly, looking down at the bulge in McCree's pants before smiling slightly up at him. "But first... I'd like to return the favor."

The man above him chuckled in amusement.

"Hon, I ain't the boy I used to be. With someone as pretty as you, I think you'll get me in one go."

Hanzo let a mischevious smirk spread on his lips, and slid down McCree's body to undo his gaudy belt buckle. "I do not intend to make you cum... I intend to make you undone, to make you desperate for your release, only to find no satisfaction... Mister," he purred, pulling his pants down to his knees as he heard a throaty growl. "If your memory serves you well, I..."

Words were lost in his throat as he observed the massive bulge concealed inside of McCree's straining boxers, his eyes widened and fixed as he stared. He... He wasn't this big as a younger man... Hanzo pulled his boxers down feverishly and licked his lips at the long, thick, uncut cock bobbing in front of him. A soft whimper bubbled from his throat as he nuzzled and kissed the appendage, earning him loving pets from McCree.

"Tryin' to play sly with me, baby? I know you... A slut for my cock, ain't ya?" he accused hotly, Hanzo whining in response as he eagerly took the fat head into his mouth and sucked around the tip. "That's right... Look at you. My lil' cockwhore, wantin' me to shove it down yer throat, wantin' me to cum on that pretty face of yours..." McCree smirked as Hanzo made a muffled whine around his cock in response once more, and only tried to deepthroat him with more enthusiasm after his comments.

However, he had better plans in mind than giving Hanzo what he wanted.

McCree tangled his fingers in his long, silky hair, pulling him off gently and getting a tiny growl in response as he loudly sucked on the dick leaving his mouth before he was pulled off completely. There was a pout on his swollen, red lips, eyes hardened into a glare as McCree thumbed his bottom lip with a wolfish grin. "Mmm, as much as I'd like you to suck me off, darlin', I've got bigger plans..." he murmured, his voice laced with intent as he laid down.

Hanzo tried crawling in his lap to face him, but McCree made him face the opposite way and settle into his lap with his back facing him. He made a soft noise of confusion, feeling McCree bundle his hair into a ponytail with his loosened hair tie before he realized what the older man had in mind. "M-McCree..."

"What is it, sweetpea?"

He could practically feel the smirk on the other's face, but he only shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen. "I need your hat if I am to play the part," he mumbled almost shyly, staring at the other's long legs before he gasped when pressure was applied to his hole. "Hm... You won't need it," McCree chuckled, grabbing the Stetson off of its place on the table beside them before slapping it on his own head and grinning. "I'm still the cowboy here."

With that his hair was grasped and pulled by the other male, and he breathed out a shaky sigh as the other's cock began breaching him slowly. Saying McCree was huge was an understatement; Hanzo had never felt anything like this before, even with Jesse and his impressive size. Thankfully, the older male knew this well, and made sure to give Hanzo time to adjust to his size before he rolled his hips and tugged experimentally. He wasn't expecting Hanzo to be prepared for him so soon.

As soon as they were both comfortable, Hanzo began to grind on McCree's cock forcefully, being unable to bounce as his hair was preventing him from moving up and down. He let out soft cries of pleasure, muffling them with his mouth as McCree smirked and yanked his hair more harshly than he had the first few times. "Let me hear ya, sweetheart... That lovely lil' voice I adore so much, not half'a it."

A broken cry left his lips at the comment, his hand tearing itself away from his mouth as he clenched tightly around the dick inside of him. He was still a bit sensitive from his first orgasm, but he loved the feeling of being fucked raw. His cock twitched against his abdomen as pre slid down the tip. "Mister..." Hanzo rasped, feeling a large hand paw at his hip and grip it steadily as he rocked back and forth. "Y-You're so demanding..."

"So mouthy for a slut... I'll just teach you better'n that."

Another rough tug, and Hanzo was screaming silently as the hand on his hip slid to pump his cock with his thrusting hips. "Now whaddya gotta say, babydoll? Use yer words," he taunted huskily, gyrating his hips and grinding near painfully into his prostate as Hanzo panted harshly in his lap. The young man wet his lips before sinking his teeth into them and rolling his eyes back in pleasure. McCree laughed in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought."

Hanzo wanted to retort so badly, his pride yelled at him to do so, but his blissed out mind muddled his words and could only make him moan for more.

Eventually the searing pleasure became too much for him to handle, and Hanzo came with a drawn out groan that shortened into a hiccup for breath. His walls bore down on McCree's cock like a vice, and the older man came a short minute after him with a breathy sigh of his name. The hand in his hair loosened while the fist pumping him slowed into a complete stop, and Hanzo blinked the tears out of his eyes while McCree lifted him up and out.

"God damn... Ya still with me, sweetheart?" McCree mumbled softly, Hanzo having to recollect his shattered mind after his intense orgasm before responding. "Yes... I'm fine," he whispered, letting McCree moved him as he pleased before he was settled against the other's hairy chest while a kiss was pressed to his head. His heartbeat was slowing down as he relaxed, and it soothed Hanzo to listen to it beat gently against his ear while McCree rubbed his sore hips.

They would've fallen asleep very easily had it not been for a subtle noise stirring the young Shimada heir out of his orgasmic haze. His sharp eyes scanned the room while McCree watched him with confusion before his eyes landed on his older self. He must've been woken up from his time with Jesse upstairs, as his hair was messy and eyes tired as he watched McCree lock eyes with him. Despite his obvious irritation, McCree grinned charmingly.

"Howdy, darlin'," he drawled tiredly, the younger Hanzo watching his older self's eyes soften with affection at the pet name before they turned to him and hardened once more. "Perhaps you could be more quiet? I know you love to 'go big or go home' but Jesse kept kicking me and growling while you two had your fun," Hanzo grumbled. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants for decency, and the younger felt partially embarrassed that he wasn't dressed as well as his future self, but he felt the overwhelming urge to act childish about what he said while McCree chuckled softly.

Before McCree could say anything, however, Hanzo succumbed to his desires and stuck his tongue out at his older self before burying his face in McCree's chest. He didn't see how the elder dragon stiffened at the action, nor how McCree was staring at him in shock, but he did hear the rumbling laughter from the person he was laying on as he was hugged tighter. "You two are so damn cute," McCree hummed, and Hanzo heard a sputter from the stairwell. "Quiet, fool," the younger male mumbled into his chest, more laughter booming in the cowboy's chest as the older Shimada watched with a hint of fondness.

Hanzo noted to himself to stop spoiling Jesse so much, lest he end up as overwhelmingly silly as his older self was. But that probably wasn't such a bad thing if the warmth fluttering in his chest was any indication.

 


End file.
